


I Think It Means That We've Been Lost

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Master of Death Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a long time for them to get where they are now. Several signal moments all added up together, seconds, minutes, and hours all adding up to days, months, years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think It Means That We've Been Lost

\---

It takes a long time for them to get where they are now. Several signal moments all added up together, seconds, minutes, and hours all adding up to days, months, years. 

It starts with a meeting during a war, it ends with a spell cast in a forest, both as dark and as dangerous as each other. It starts with a meeting of two lost people, one more so than the other. It ends with one finding his way back to the other through death, the end if a beginning. 

It's a whole series of moments, long, short, flying and dragging moments remembered and moments gratefully forgotten. It's a series of these moments that lead them to where they are now,moment that have changed fate and destiny, moments that all led the king and the master to this moment. 

"I love you."

\---


End file.
